Blythe BoyGreen Gables Girl
by JustSuperMione
Summary: Husband management: "The first one is, catch him... The Second one is, feed him well... The third and forth are - keep your eye on him." Gilbert Blythe, House of Dreams.


**Blythe Boy/Green Gables Girl**

**Husband management: "The first one is, catch him... The Second one is, feed him well... The third and forth are - keep your eye on him." Gilbert Blythe, House of Dreams.**

* * *

><p>The young girl sat at her desk and sighed. The teaching in Avonlea's schoolhouse was good but not very interesting. She looked around and noticed the Blythe boy. He was the handsomest boy in school; with wavy brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Those eyes were turned to the Green Gables girl. The young girl didn't think the Green Gables girl very pretty; but she was witty and made the best plum puffs in school. The young girl had never had one; but the Blythe boy liked them. He brought her strawberry apples. Everyone knew the handsome Blythe boy was sweet on the Green Gables Girl.<p>

Years later, the young girl had bosomed into womanhood. There were boys that wanted to be her beau. Her eyes still sought out the Blythe boy, who was now the handsomest man in Avonlea. And still, his eyes followed the Green Gables girl, a good and practical specimen of womanhood. People said that he was her beau, that handsome Blythe boy. She wished the Blythe boy would look at her with such devotion. They laughed and joked after prayer meets as he walked her home. The Green Gables girl was chums with the Blythe boy and everyone thought they'd be wed a year hence.

After church one day, the Blythe boy didn't look very happy; and neither did the Green Gables girl. The whole of Avonlea had seen them quarrel before and they'd likely quarrel again. The Blythe boy looked sad and the Green Gables girl looked definite. The now young woman vowed that if she had a beau as handsome as the Blythe boy, and they quarrelled, she would forgive him... and not emulate the Green Gables girl by throwing peace offerings, such as strawberry apples into the pond.

Weeks later, the young woman was on an errand for her mother when she bumped into the Blythe boy. His eyes looked so sad; she stopped and made a joke. Nothing clever but the most extraordinary thing happened. The Blythe boy smiled and the young woman felt beautiful. Later that day, he brought her a book and she offered him a plate of apple puffs.

Days later, the young woman met the Blythe boy at church. They aimlessly chatted for a few enjoyable moments. Mrs Blythe smiled, Mr Blythe grinned and soon afterwards the handsome Blythe boy became her bleu. They went to parties, bonfires and concerts together. The Green Gables girl was never there. The Green Gables girl was never mentioned.

Her beau, the Blythe boy, came to her home one summer's evening and asked if she'd like to go for a ramble down the lane. The young woman didn't much like rambling but the evening was fine. They walked over the bridge of Barry's pond and down a tree lined lane. It was full of flowers and smelt lovely. There, he asked her to be his wife and the young woman blushed. She was about to answer when she noticed another person on the road. Ignoring _her_, the young woman answered and gleefully she fell into his arms. She felt triumphant and adored. They talked for a long time of their future life.

The Green Gables girl appeared at the Ladies Aiders meeting looking paler and more angular than ever. Sometimes their eyes would meet and the young women felt that she was the cause of this other woman's unhappiness. As her wedding approached, the young woman began to have nightmares that the Blythe boy would elope with the Green Gables girl given half a chance.

The young woman with the handsome Blythe fiancée related her fears to her mother. Her ever practical mother replied_: "There are four rules for the management of husbands: The first one is, catch him... The Second one is, feed him well... The third and forth are - keep your eye on him."_ The young soon to be wife took those lessons into her very soul and was glad that the Green Gables people weren't at their wedding.

The young woman's day of days was full of joy; lacking, as it was, in any of the Green Gables people. The newlywed Blythe's took a long drive around the coast road to spend some days in the White Sands hotel for there honeymoon. On their way home, they passed the Green Gables girl, now a sad looking young woman: darker and more angular still. No words were spoken between them but the young woman's stomach twisted in a knot. That night, the young woman watched her husband for signs of discontent; but saw none.

Years went swiftly by and the young woman, now Mrs Blythe fell more in love with her handsome husband and more frustrated by her lot. Her home was ready. They were ready. She would become pregnant, carry the baby for a long time, and then it would be still born. Her heart broke every time. Doubt crept into her heart; would this have happened to the Green Gables woman if she had become Mrs Blythe?

Oh and how she hated the sympathy and looks from the other women; especially, that prideful woman from Green Gables! Every Ladies Aiders meeting _that_ woman would bring her plum puffs and every meeting Mrs Blythe ignored them. Mrs Blythe cried bitter tears about being childless but her husband was her rock. And with him by her side she overcame her heartache until one blessed day when she delivered a son.

They called him for the bright promise that he was; unaware of how apt his name was, until he grew to manhood.

He was the brightest most beautiful baby ever to be born in the maritime: but with the joy came the pain. The doctors said that she could never have another child. She mourned for the siblings her baby boy would never have: but delighted in whole-hearted baby worship. Everything baby Blythe did was precious: every smile, every babble, even his grumpy face. He was so smart; so engaging. As he grew, he became more charming and curious about the world. He asked questions by the dozen and was the handsomest child in Avonlea. He was popular and well liked; even by the woman from Green Gables whom looked on the little chap with a jealous eye at times.

When he was a small child baby boy Blythe would hide in the Blythe grandfather clock and eat apples by the dozen if left alone. He loved gingerbreads and cream and cherry pies. And oh how he talked! On rare occasions, they would go on long walks and Mrs Blythe listened to her little man chatter about fantasy lands and then things he'd read in his beloved books. Sometimes, he would go out and play with the little Wright boy and they'd have heaps of fun making mud pies and all manner of other boyhood adventures.

All was happy until it wasn't... When her handsome Blythe son was a little boy no more; her beloved Blythe husband became ill. Her Blythe son became rather serious for a time and directed his questions at the doctors. The usually happy trio was advised to move from Avonlea for her husband's health. For a time, they rented out the farm – her clever Blythe boy hardy when to school but spun such beautiful fancies. He spoke almost poetically at times about the things he saw. Like the way the sunsets light bestowed beautiful carroty light upon the tree tops at midsummer. He wondered aloud why it happened and it made him just gleeful. Autumn was always his favourite time.

When they returned to their farm nothing much had changed but baby boy Blythe was now a handsome teen and returned to school with boyhood glee. He wanted to reclaim his position in such childhood sports as he could; but Mrs Blythe noticed how tall he was now, how his hair curled and how cheeky his smile and eyes were. That is until one autumn day when he returned home looking dazed. He had a bump on the top of his head. A _new_ Green Gables girl had broken a slate over his precious head; but rather than being angry and demanding an apology. Her darling Blythe son was the one who was desperate for forgiveness.

Mrs Blythe didn't like this at all and mentioned it to the _Green Gable old maid_. The Old Maid admitted that the Green Gables girl shouldn't have done it but no more was spoken. 'I will have her forgiveness one day,' her Blythe son had declared one day with all the assurance of youth. Her handsome Blythe son grew in manliness and brains. He studied diligently – and it was unspoken as to the reason for it. Yet another Blythe boy was smitten with a Green Gables girl. This one as plain as the last but it didn't matter. The Green Gables girl ignored her precious handsome Blythe son. Her handsome Blythe son noticed the Green Gables girl; she slipped into his conversation and he tried not to brawl with his friends when they became keen on her too.

As the years proceeded, Mrs Blythe hated to admit that the Green Gables Old Maid did a good job of bringing up the Green Gables girl – even though it was many years until Mrs Blythe saw her in a pretty dress. It didn't matter to her precious son though; his eyes followed the Green Gables girl everywhere (even when they were in church) with such devotion that Mrs Blythe thought Minister would speak with him.

One day, he came home and declared to his father: 'I don't care now. She shan't forgive me and I'll never ask her again. I told her so too...' It was then that Mrs Blythe realised that, her baby boy was nearly a man. Then, her husband spoke: 'Don't be like that son. Green Gables girls are always stubborn but they're worth the patience. Especially this girl of yours...' Her stomach twisted; then her son interrupted. 'She's not my girl father,' he replied sadly before coming into the house and practicing the piano _very_ loudly. Mrs Blythe's heart stabbed but she made strawberry apple puffs and continued to watch her husband and son.

It almost broke her heart when her handsome Blythe son started studying for Queens. The Queens class was much discussed in the winter months and the teacher was quick to praise her students but confessed that she delighted the most in the Green Gables girl and the handsome Blythe boy: 'Sometime, I catch them looking at each other with such... _scholastic fervour_ that if they could only understand each other they would be such good chums.' Mrs Blythe, now a woman of middle age caught her eye of the Green Gables old maid. Both women were flushed with maternal pride – they gave each other a small smile then turned away.

One summers night, after his triumph of tying for first place on the Queens passing list; her handsome Blythe son appeared in the garden with a lovesick smile: neither husband nor son saw her so conversed unfiltered. 'Oh father, there will never be a concert such as that one. An... one of the Avonlea girls performed _very_ well. I've often seen her at debate club but never has such a recitation been given. She started to look so afraid and then... then... oh Father. She looked at me so intensely, my heart soared. It was such a grand affair and she looked so... but I'm still ignoring her. See how she likes it. Even when we pass each other in the street, as we did waiting for our results... But father... sometimes I just feel like I should burst!' Mrs Blythe turned sadly away.

A year hence, her handsome Blythe son came back from Queens – he returned a man of over eighteen: and a teacher. Her bright imaginative boy would be Avonlea's teacher, he declared, and then he would get his BA at Redmond before becoming a doctor. Mrs Blythe marvelled at the thought. Marvelled at the way he looked giving his medallist address at commencement. Marvelled at how, the much improved Green Gables girl watched him. When she spoke her son devoted his full focus to her in the rapt attention of old. The devotion and adoration had returned to his eyes. Mrs Blythe looked over at the Green Gables people and saw that they noticed it too.

The next day, that Blythe son of hers went for a ramble. Mrs Blythe knew his way would go via Green Gables. He wanted to see that Green Gables girl, even if she was still pretending to ignore him. Mrs Blythe didn't like it. Even if she still couldn't say that she didn't like that Green Gables girl. There was something very likable about her. That Green Gables girl would always smile and make small talk with her whenever they happened upon each other. Mrs Blythe was always kind and considerate towards her because she knew, in her heart of hearts, that one day this Green Gables girl and her handsome Blythe son would be friends. That afternoon, her son came back, his arms filled with flowers for his beloved mother; but also a secret smile and twinkle in his eyes.

That twinkle lessened a little when the news came from Green Gables; one of its inhabitants had gone to his heavenly reward. Mrs Blythe could see plain as plain that her beloved husband and her darling Blythe son were disturbed by this. There was no amount of apple puffs that could right this wrong. A little while later the news came that the Green Gables girl was to stay in Avonlea; her Blythe son looked first troubled and then triumphant by this news. One Sunday, Mrs Blythe even saw the Green Gables Old Maid regarding her Blythe son with interest: taking in his every handsome detail before shifting her gaze to her own child.

Sometime later, after the funeral her handsome Blythe son, walked in as if he was on air. 'Heaven has opened mother.' Then, her handsome son took her in his arms and waltzed her around the kitchen. 'We are friends, we are friends and tomorrow we will ramble and talk like we should have done in our school days. Oh how we talked this night...' Then, his father walked in asking about the commotion. 'I am forgiven father,' he said gleefully in a joyous tone. Without warning, he took his fathers arm and swung him around like a jig. 'We are friends. I gave up Avonlea school for her, we'll study together on weekends and we mean to start a society for improvement of Avonlea.' Mrs Blythe looked at her son stunned. 'Landmarks not people...'her son added with a knowing grin. He was truly the happiest man in Canada and with a sinking feeling his mother realised that he was in love with that Green Gables girl.

The morning after, her Blythe son accompanied her towards Avonlea. Halfway there the Green Gables girl appeared on the road with a picnic basket. 'Good morning Mrs Blythe...'the Green Gables girl greeted before nodding with a smile at her new chum. And the older woman could do nothing but greet her gaily and ask about their picnic: 'we have sandwiches, lemonade, little cherry pies and plum puffs.' She replied proudly. 'Plum puffs!' he exclaimed from the side of them with a very cheeky grin. 'Cherry pies are his very favourite,' Mrs Blythe commented, ignoring the plum puffs. 'I know,' that Green Gables girl admitted with an embarrassed smile. Her Blythe son and that Green Gables girl shone with delight and anticipation. He grabbed their basket and off they headed to find adventure; speaking a mile a minute. As they rambled down the road, the woman felt very old.

Two years later, before he went to college _again_, after an unexpected wedding... Her handsome Blythe son walked into the kitchen with a reverent smile on his face. 'What has happened?' she asked curiously. 'She loves me,' he confessed breathlessly. 'I know she does although she doesn't know it herself. You see I looked at her and said something terribly sensible about love and she blushed. Oh mother, I shall strive, seek, find and not yield at Redmond.' He quoted with a happy smile. 'If my patience and devotion can win me her heart...' then he floated upstairs.

Many years later, Mrs Blythe sat at her kitchen table and wept. Her beautiful baby, her precious boy, her handsome Blythe son had had fever and had nearly died. However, for the last few mornings he had seemed better. Mrs Blythe wondered if her handsome husband had something to do with it; as the upturn happened after he'd brought the post a few days ago. He was so much better that Mrs Blythe felt able to go to the Ladies Aiders meeting. There she saw the Green Gables girl looking pale and sorrowful. 'Hello, Mrs Blythe' she said in a fragile voice. 'How's...' she started and couldn't finish. It was in that moment Mrs Blythe knew that this girl finally returned her sons affections. 'He's feeling better,' she reassured the girl, taking her hand. The girl looked visibly relieved. 'Would you like to walk me home?' Mrs Blythe added. The Green Gables girl nodded mutely.

On their walk home Mrs Blythe talked and the Green Gables girl listened. Mrs Blythe informed her of all she knew regarding his condition and how it had been discovered. Above all, Mrs Blythe wanted to know what happened in Redmond. How her handsome son had gone from being happy and gay to melancholy and low. What had happened that meant that, for the last eighteen months her son had been sure he'd always been alone because she was being courted by another man. And how her affections had been so obviously changed! However, Mrs Blythe held her tongue because she could see how worried this Green Gables girl was about her handsome Blythe boy.

A month later, her handsome Blythe son floated into the kitchen after an evening walk with that Green Gables girl. _'__"If I had a flower for every time I thought of [her], I could walk through my garden forever."_He quoted happily before adding._ '_If I am sleeping; don't wake me. If I'm still consumed by fever; I don't want to get better,' he said in a hushed tone. 'All of my dreams could not have prepared me for such happiness.' 'You mean...' his father asked, hazel eyes shining like his sons. Her Blythe son just nodded. No other words were needed. Her handsome Blythe son had finally won his Green Gables girl.

The next three years were hard on everyone. Full of planning and preparations; hopes and dreams and above all longing. Mrs Blythe discovered that she could stand to be in the company of the Green Gables old maid, she discovered that the Green Gables twin, although a handful and holy horror at times, was a willing worker when little chores needed to be done. In fact, she discovered that both twins were loving and polite and, at times, quoted the Green Gables girl with such devotion that it made Mrs Blythe hopeful for the future.

On the morning of his wedding, her handsome Blythe son checked his room and his bags a dozen times before breakfast. And in the kitchen declared: "I shall be driving you and your bride to the station Dr Blythe!" The Irving boy, another one who had grown and matured under the Green Gables girls loving gaze came over with smiling face. The Wright boy, now a husband and father of two, joined in: "The Doctor and Mrs Blythe: how does that sound, old chap?" "Grand!" her son replied with a dreamily sigh worthy of the bride. "But Paul, please don't speak to my bride for too long on the journey or at the station..." Then, they loaded everything onto the wagon and went to Green Gables.

It was with mixed emotions that Mrs Blythe watched her handsome Blythe son meet that Green Gables girl at the foot of her stairs. He looked at her with his familiar look of adoration and then there was a wavering in his expression. As if, in that one moment all the realities of being a husband suddenly occurred to him. However, all those thoughts were brushed aside when their hands and eyes met. It was a beautiful ceremony. The sun shone, there was a faint breeze in the trees as finally a Blythe boy and Green Gables girl exchanged vows. Mrs Blythe even noticed a significant look exchanged between her handsome husband and the old maid when the .

And then, all too soon, they were gone to start their own life.

On the drive home Mrs Blythe was very quiet. She knew she must be glad but part of her felt she'd lost something more than a son this day.

"What is the matter?" her husband asked her as she set out tea for them to share.

"Nothing," she replied hurriedly before catching her husband's penetrating gaze. "It's just... finally a Blythe boy has married a Green Gables girl. It must seem like a great wrong has been righted." She knew she sounded resigned and petty but she couldn't help it.

"Of course I'm happy," he replied, eyes twinkling. "Our boy has been in love with that girl for over half his life... but that's not what you mean is it?" he asked, and waited patiently for an answer.

"No it isn't... Once another handsome Blythe boy was in love with a Green Gables girl..." Mrs Blythe whispered, that one secret fear that she'd vowed never to speak. There was a silence between the two as John Blythe tried to put into words something he never thought he'd have to say.

"When I was young, I thought I was in love with her..." he started, "she was my best-chum... but then I met you and you made my heart feel like... it was complete. I fell in love with you. You're not my second choice. You're my only choice." He spoke with such earnest passion that Mrs Blythe blushed.

"But... plum puffs!" was all she could say. Then, John Blythe took his wife in his arms and kissed her. "I have always preferred apple puffs..."


End file.
